Intelligent processing and playback of recorded video is an important functionality to have in camera surveillance systems. The playback of recorded video may be useful to review and identify objects or persons of interest found in the video captured by the cameras. This may then be used for some security-related purpose or purpose such as, for example, locating the object or person of interest.
However, camera surveillance systems may have a large number of cameras that are each generating their own respective video feed. This may make the simultaneous review of these feeds during playback cumbersome, time consuming and expensive.